


Startled

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Family, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: It's really more disturbing and difficult when all five Backstreet couples get caught in the act by all 8/9 of their kids!





	Startled

Driving in his black F150 pickup truck, 17 year old Baylee Thomas Wylee Littrell was checking the area while listening to his first country hit "Don't Knock It" on the country radio station.

Baylee stops in front of a building and parks his truck. Once he got out, he goes around and .

but what Rosa and Jenn didn't caught on the epitome of as the children stumble across...

Couples engaging in sexual activity in the same room but in separate pairs, without any swapping of partners or other major sexual activity between couples

Monogamous Group Sex

 

Unfortunately, as they got to the door, they hear their parents and aunts and uncles gasping, heavy breathing and moaning, causing the two tots to start crying. Baylee, Mason, James and the little ones suddenly caught up to noticed the screaming babies.

 

"Lyric?" Ava crouched down to her baby sister's level. "What's wrong, Lyric?"

"Wait. Do you guys hear screaming?" jumped at what sounded like a loud shriek, followed by a slap.

Baylee pressed his ear to the door to hear, only to withdrew quickly. "Uh, guys? Something's behind the door."

Mason takes a peek between the doors, only to no avail. "I don't see anything." He whispered.

Odin and Lyric, trying to control their cries, wrap their tiny hands around Baylee's fingers and pull them to the door. Baylee glanced at before grabbing the doorknob.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but we better find out." nodded before Baylee frantically pushed the doors open with Odin and Lyric leaning against it. "Hey, guy..."

Regrettably and awkwardly, all 8 kids suddenly caught the parents mid-coitus.

(Odin and Lyric wailing, kids screaming)

Baylee quickly grab Odin and Lyric, still wailing, and run screaming from the room with Ava, Mason and Maxwell and James and Holden, who drop their tablets, while all 5 couples try their best to "adjust" themselves with their hands – , a , – , and a - .

"Those were your kids?!" 

"Oh, my God."

 

"Wait, does anyone hear a huge crash?"

"Does the crash involved a shrieking teen, preteen and 5 screaming kids?"

"And, like, 2 crying babies?"

"Oh...my...GOD!"

They-they screamed, they grabbed the crying toddlers and they ran out of here like they were on fire.

 

their children are downstairs with their friends, and they're probably traumatized!

"Hold up, hold up, Hold up!"

"Hey, hey, hey!"

"You know this guy?"


End file.
